theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Summer Newman/Gallery
|-|Adulthood= MV5BMTAyMDE1MTkxMjBeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDczNjQzMTgx. V1 SY999 SX666 AL .jpg|Bayley Corman as Summer Newman Tumblr_m3vntrtmk41rnhruwo1_500.jpg|Lindsay Bushman as Summer Newman Summer Y&R.jpg SummerAccident.jpg Summer call.jpg Summer overdose.jpg Summer austin 5.png Summer + austin.jpg The Young And The Restless - March 20, 2013.jpg|March 20, 2013 summerkyle.jpg|March 20, 2013 - #2 Y-and-R-Summer-Kyle.jpg Summer shocked.jpg Summer Courtney gossiping.jpg The Abbotts.jpg summertyler.jpg Summer YR.jpg summer2.jpg summer3.jpg summeraustin2.jpg Jack busts Saustin.jpg Summer and austin wedding.jpg SaustinWed.jpg summerdads.jpg SaustinWedding.jpg SummerWedding1.jpg SaustinWeddingCrashed.jpg Summer Austin5.jpg Summer bridesmaid.jpg Summer at grandparents' marriage.jpg Summer disgusted.jpg summeraustin.jpg Image.jpg SaustinPool.jpg FenSummer.jpg NYE2014Underground.jpg Summer&Courtney.jpg Swim gang.jpg Summer angry.jpg Summer and Fen.jpg sumaust.jpg summer and her father.jpg summer cry.jpg summer 3.jpg Summer finds out the truth.jpg summer5.png summer6.jpg summer nick1.jpg Summer with her father Nick.jpg Summer's mix up.jpg summerxaustin yryr.jpg Y&R Paternity wars.jpg Ian & Summer.jpg Summer & Austin pose together.jpg Fen, Austin, Summer.jpg Saustin make out.jpg Saustin has an audience.jpg Summer wakes up.jpg Courtney performing CPR on Austin.jpg Summer mourns Austin.jpg Abby comforts Summer.jpg Summer screaming.jpg Summer heartbroken.PNG Summer cry.PNG Summer cry2.PNG Summer sad.png Courtney comforts Summer.PNG Abby covers 4 Summer.PNG summer distraught.PNG Y&R kids cover up.PNG Summer thinking.jpg Paul with Kevin, Mariah, and Summer.jpg Kyle & Summer.jpg Summer leans on Kyle.jpg Summer upset.jpg Abby comforts Summer2.jpg Abby & Noah sit with Summer.jpg Summer's family comforts her.jpg Summer's parents comfort her.jpg Summer yelling.jpg Summer wants answers from Kyle.jpg Summer venting.jpg summer remembers.PNG Summer devastated.PNG summer crying.PNG Summer and parents at funeral.PNG supergirl and superdad.PNG Summer crying.jpg Summer confronts Austin.jpg Summer's message.jpg Summer & Mariah fight 1.jpg Summer & Mariah fight 2.jpg Summer points the finger.jpg Summer's reaction.jpg Summer is annoyed.jpg Cabin gang.jpg Shut up or you're next.jpg Abby's visitors.jpg Summer horrified.jpg Summer frowning.jpg Summer is anxious.jpg Summer "sees" Austin.jpg Sharon is confronted.jpg Summer & Kyle kiss.jpg Summer & Courtney mirror.jpg summer baby face gerber life.PNG Summer breakdown.PNG summer cry6.PNG summer`12.PNG Summer Noah support.PNG Summer smile.PNG summer bummer.PNG Summer Supergirl.PNG Summer & Austin surprised.jpg Mariah vs Summer.jpg Y&R's New Mystery Inc..jpg Summer and Phyllis worried.jpg Summer informs Avery.jpg Summer wants answers.jpg Summer in the dark.jpg Summer stressed.jpg Harding & Summer.jpg Summer stunned 2.jpg Summer plays ringtone.jpg Summer Harding cabin.jpg Summer sees Harding.jpg Sharon in distress.jpg Summer sees Phyllis with Ian.png Hunter_King_3.jpg Summer_Mariah pic.jpeg Mariah flicks Summer's nose.gif Keriah Crimson Lights.png Summer, Kyle, Mariah.png Noah Summer argue.jpeg Summer auburn.jpg Mariah almost cares about Summer's almost birthday.gif Faith with her sisters.gif Abbott pj party.png Y&R pajamas.jpg Stitch Summer Kyle Abby slumber party.jpg Michael Traci Summer Victoria Lily.gif Natalie, Lily, Marisa, Summer, Abby.png Luca hires Summer.gif Summer tries to bond with Natalie.gif Natalie stands up to Victoria.png Neil makes a fool of himself.gif Luca Summer Noah cafe.jpg Luca asks out Summer.gif Luca & Summer smile.gif Luca & Summer toast champagne.gif Victor gives Summer his proxy.gif Victor Brain Tumor Summer Helps.gif Mariah kisses Summer.gif Kevin talks with Summer.jpeg Phyllis confronts Summer.jpeg Sumtori engaged.jpg Sumtori flowers.jpg summedup.PNG summmmer.PNG Summer2.PNG summer_2.jpg Summer goddess.PNG Summingup.PNG Summer-Luca.PNG Summer6776.PNG Summeer6.PNG Summer shock.PNG Nick-Summer.PNG SummerLuke.jpg summmer.jpg SumLuca.jpg Summer walks in.PNG SummerLuca.jpg summer_luca_2.jpg Summy.PNG Summer7.PNG Summer&Mariah.jpg Luca-Summer.jpg Summer&Mariah4.jpg Sumtori hotel bed.jpg SummerPhyllis.jpg summerbcd.PNG Noah&Summer talk.jpg Summer & Luca desk.jpg Summers eyes.PNG Summa.PNG Summio.PNG Summet.PNG Summer Phyllis argue.PNG Summer displeased.PNG Summer bangs.PNG summerere.PNG SummerNew.PNG Summer123.jpg LucaSummer.jpg Luca&Summer.jpg Luca desk Summer.jpg LucaSummerNickVick.jpg phyllsummer.jpg Victoria Faith Katie Johnny Summer.jpg Newman Thanksgiving 2016 dinner.jpg Abbott thanksgiving 2016.JPG Summer & Kyle kiss.jpg Summer’s purple bra.jpeg Summer’s 2018 return.gif Mariah & Kyle see that Summer is back.gif Mariah & Summer resume their feud.gif Kyle & Mariah make Summer jealous.gif Summer in jail1.gif Summer in jail2.gif Summer surprises Philly.jpeg Billy & Kyle watch Phyllis and Summer argue.png Summer argues with Phyllis.png Kyle Billy Phyllis Summer.png Summer in jail.jpeg Summer’s skimpy night clothes.png Summer shows off her assets to Billy.png Phyllis lashes out at Summer.jpeg Abby & Kyle observe Summer.png Summer arms folded.png Summer arranges a poker game.png Summer’s poker game.png Summer strips to go.gif Summer billy lingerie .jpg Summer Billy towel.jpg Youngandrestlesscbs Billy Summer towel.jpg Billy fondles Summer thighs.gif Summer massage billy 1.gif Phyllis billy summer bra surprise.jpg Summer-half-naked-with-billy-hw.jpg Billy Summer kissing 1.jpg Billy seduces Summer at Bar.jpeg Billy Summer Bummer Kiss 1.jpg Billy Summer Bummer Kiss 2.jpg Bummer Hotel Room.jpg Bummer sex 1.jpeg Bummer Sex 3.jpg Summer-Billy-bummer sex.jpg Summer Billy make love 2.gif Summer Billy sex 3.gif Summer Billy making love in bed 3.gif Summer Billy in bed 3.gif Billy undresses summer 2.gif Billy summer making love 3.gif Billy Summer passionate kiss.gif Phyllis & Summer in Jabot office.jpeg Phyllis & Summer talk.jpeg Summer & Theo at Society.jpeg |-|Childhood= Mommy and Summer.jpg Summer and her Daddy.jpg Baby Summer.jpg Noah plays with Summer.jpg Summer and Daniel.jpg Summer and Victor.jpg phyllis-summer.jpg toddler summer.png little summer coloring.png Summer and Phyllis.png sweetie Summer.png Summer in a coma.png Summer in the hospital.png Summer at the Harvest Festival.png Summer and her little sister.png Summer and nick.png Category:Galleries